Drifting Away
by sn0zb0z
Summary: Chris has started getting in trouble, but now things are about to get worse. Up until now Wyatt has been good, though will Chris change things? Full summary inside. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Wyatt is 17 and Chris is 15.

Summary: Chris has started getting in trouble, but now things are about to get worse. Up until now Wyatt has been good, though will Chris change things?

Wyatt has started getting a lot of money and his parents begin to worry about where it is coming from. Chris is getting in to more and more trouble and Wyatt clearly knows what is going on, but neither of them will tell.

It isn't just about normal things though as Wyatt is no longer bothered about demon vanquishes like before and both boys begin using their magic for other things. Leo and Piper are trying to find out what is going on and hope that their sons are not turning evil. What happens though when Chris starts to see sense? Can he get his brother back or is it too late?

Please read and review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wyatt and Chris made their way to school. Wyatt hated school and his marks were often low except for when it came to sports. Wyatt concentrated mainly on magic rather than schoolwork. Chris, however, had always got good marks and was top of the class in almost every subject. Lately he had been skipping class quite a bit and his marks had dropped quite noticeably.

Chris wasn't bothered about schoolwork or magic anymore. He was having a good time, though Piper and Leo were becoming worried about him and they were just glad that Wyatt wasn't causing trouble as well.

Finally the brothers made it to school and went their separate ways. Wyatt went to his first class which was at the other end of the building while Chris went around the back of the school.

Yet again Chris was skipping class. He met up with two friends, Mark and Shane, around the back. They nodded at him when he came around the corner and Shane handed him a can of beer. They all grinned as they opened the cans and began to drink.

"Here, have these," Mark said after a minute, handing him a packet of cigarettes, but Chris shook his head.

"Come on," Shane said, punching him lightly in the arm.

"What if Wyatt finds out…or worse, my parents!?" Chris said, still refusing them. The other two glared at Chris and he sighed, taking the packet. The other two continued to stare at him, waiting.

"Well…?" Mark said, nodding his head at them. Chris looked at them before taking one and shoving the rest of the pack in his pocket.

"Fine, but if anyone finds out…" Chris replied, not finishing as he heard a noise.

The group turned around and were surprised to see Wyatt standing there scowling.

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked, shocked.

"The teacher thinks I went to get a drink," Wyatt replied coldly, grabbing the cigarette off Chris and throwing the can away before dragging Chris out the way of the other two.

"Chris, what do you think you are doing?" Wyatt almost shouted once they were out of hearing distance of anyone.

"I…I just wanted them to like me."

"Why?"

"Cuz they're cool," Chris replied, no longer sounding like he cared.

Wyatt sighed. "Just be careful and don't do stuff like that just because they say so."

"I didn't."

Wyatt looked shocked. "You…you wanted to do that?" he asked in disbelief. Chris shrugged and turned his back on Wyatt, planning on heading back to the other two.

"What would you do if a demon attacked? You'd be in no state to fight!" Wyatt said, his voice rising causing Chris to turn and face him.

"Well you can fight them! Besides it hasn't happened yet."

Wyatt grabbed his arm and, after glancing around him, he orbed them out. They reappeared in Wyatt and Chris's bedroom.

"We need to talk about this."

"No we don't," Chris argued. Wyatt forced Chris to sit on the bed.

"Why are you trying to cause trouble? Why would you want to drink and smoke?" he questioned. Chris just shrugged again. He wasn't sure he exactly knew the answer himself. After a few minutes Wyatt realised it was useless and orbed them back to school, though this time he made sure Chris went to class.

After a long day at school the boys met up and walked home together though for the first time both boys were silent.

When they got home Chris went straight upstairs and Wyatt went to find his parents, though finding no one home he assumed they were either at the club sorting things out for tonight or a demon had attacked. Either way all he could do was wait for them.

He was thinking when he heard a knock on the door and it was then that he remembered he had a driving lesson. He grinned. His last driving lesson and then hopefully he would be able to drive by himself whenever or wherever he wanted. He shouted bye to Chris as he opened the front door and walked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Wyatt and Chris went to bed. Wyatt was almost asleep when he heard a noise coming from Chris's bed on the other side of the room. He looked up to see Chris getting out of bed and walking over to the window. Chris, having no idea he was being watched, opened the window and was about to climb out. A sudden voice nearly caused him to fall, but he managed to balance himself.

"Where do you think you are going?" Wyatt questioned him. Chris made his way back over to his bed.

"What's it to you?"

"I just wondered. I mean at…" Wyatt started before realising he had no idea of the time. He looked at the clock. "At one o'clock in the morning it isn't normal to be climbing out the window."

Chris laughed slightly. "Guess you're right. Just I heard about something that is happening near the school."

Wyatt became curious. "What?"

"A car race."

Wyatt knew what he was about to say was wrong, but he had to see this race. He had always liked the idea of racing and was always watching it on TV. "Can I come?"

Chris looked surprised, but nodded.

"Great," Wyatt said, jumping out of bed and quickly getting dressed. The two sneaked out through the window and made their way to where the race was about to start.


	2. Chapter 2

They hurried along the dark streets, wishing that they'd brought a torch with them and dressed warmer as there was a cold breeze.

"Why couldn't we just orb?" Wyatt whispered to Chris.

"You can't orb to a public place. There will be people everywhere - even down the alleyways," Chris explained. Wyatt groaned slightly and hoped that it was worth getting up at this time of night and walking for.

Eventually the boys heard the roar of the engines from the cars as they revved them up and the sound of cheering and excited talking.

"Ok. So what now?" Wyatt asked.

"Well I know where I want to go," Chris replied "so I'm going. I'm sure you'd rather look at the cars and that though, right?"

"Yeah," Wyatt nodded. "Ok, call me if you need me and we'll meet back here later." Chris nodded and walked off, heading straight for a group of girls. Wyatt chuckled slightly at Chris before making his way through a crowd of people to get a good look at some of the cars and talk to the drivers.

Wyatt walked up to one car, silver with a black dragon design down one side. Wyatt was surprised to feel a cool hand on his shoulder.

"Nice car isn't it?" a guy asked. Wyatt turned around to see someone standing behind him grinning.

"Sure is. Must have cost a fair bit too."

The guy shrugged. "Yeah, couple of hundred thousand."

"Whoa," Wyatt said, turning to look at the car again.

"Yeah. Not much really considering. Winning the races pays for it," the guy laughed, showing Wyatt around the car.

"Name's Rob."

"Wyatt." The two shook hands and then Rob began explaining things to him.

"Cool," was all Wyatt could say as he learnt more and more about street racing and the cars, wishing he could drive a car like this.

"If you want I can get you in to a few races. You have a car?"

"Not yet, though I hope to have one soon."

"Well if you want to race you can borrow my old car. Always like to race new people and you look like the type of guy who'd be great for street racing," Rob said.

"Really? Great."

"Yeah. Come down for tomorrows big race and you can check it out. The other races are next week so if you're up for it you can race then. Everyone racing puts in one hundred dollars and the winner takes it all. Think you can get the money?" Rob told him.

"Yeah. I can't believe this – I've always wanted to race," Wyatt grinned.

It was early morning and Wyatt knew they had to be getting back. If they weren't home they would be found out and be in big trouble and it was school tomorrow anyway.

Wyatt said bye to Rob and a few others he had met and set about finding Chris. He found him against a wall, drunk and kissing a girl who was clearly a lot older than him.

"Chris," Wyatt said. Chris didn't pay any attention though.

"Maybe we should go back to mine the girl suggested and Chris nodded, only just being able to stand up as he moved away from the wall.

"No you don't," Wyatt said, grabbing Chris's arm and pulling him away. Chris struggled for a minute before just walking backwards, grinning at the girl.

"Maybe some other time," he said, his words unclear. Wyatt pulled his arm hard and spun Chris round, much to his annoyance as he could no longer see the girl.

"Hey…Wy…where we goin'?" he asked.

"Home. I just hope you're alright by the time you need to get up," Wyatt sighed.

When they got home Wyatt helped Chris in to their room and then forced him in to bed, which was harder than he thought it would be as Chris grabbed hold of him by his top.

"Chris let go," Wyatt groaned sleepily.

"Why?" Chris asked, a cheeky smile playing on his lips. He pulled Wyatt over and he fell on to Chris's bed. Wyatt got up and shoved Chris's hand away.

"Look, you are clearly drunk, it's about four in the morning and we have school tomorrow. Just stay in bed, go to sleep and let me do the same," Wyatt replied, walking over to his own bed. Before long both boys were asleep, but what would happen in a few hours when they had to get up and, even worse, go to school?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To JessieBee185

Thanks for the review :D

To Amantine

Thanks for the review! First chapter and I'm already getting threats lol. Wyatt won't be evil…or at least not exactly. It's more that he will make mistakes and that rather than being evil as in killing innocents. As for Need for Speed – yeah I do like things like that lol. So you know this story isn't all based on that kind of thing – it's more that it is important as it leads to other things and it's something Wyatt is more involved in.

To GoldenWolf88

Thanks for the review!

To C.W.Halliwell

Thanks for the review!

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Wyatt woke up and groaned as he remembered last night. He felt tired and just wanted to stay in his warm bed, but he knew he would have to go to school. He hated school and wished he didn't have to go, especially today. He glanced over at Chris and just saw the top of his head as he snuggled down, sleeping peacefully and wrapped up in his covers.

Wyatt got up sleepily, dressed and got everything ready for school for both him and Chris. He got Chris some clothes out and slung them on his bed before going down to breakfast.

"You're up a bit late," Piper stated as he strolled in to the kitchen, smelling a lovely cooked breakfast.

"Sorry," he muttered, sitting down at the old kitchen table and watching his Mum as she made him his favourite breakfast. "What time is it?" he asked, suddenly realising he had no idea.

"Nearly 8.30," she smiled, seeing the shocked look on Wyatt's face. "Don't worry, I'll allow you to orb to school – just be careful."

Wyatt smiled and nodded, grateful that his Mum would let them orb. After rushing breakfast he ran upstairs and went over to Chris, nudging him in an attempt to wake him up. He groaned and rolled over, pulling the covers over his head.

Wyatt sighed as he pulled the covers roughly off Chris. "Get up!" he yelled at Chris.

"Huh? Why do I 'ave to get up," Chris said sleepily.

"School," Wyatt reminded him.

"Damn!" Chris said, sitting up quickly before falling back down. "Ow, my head hurts" he complained and Wyatt couldn't help but smile.

"Maybe you shouldn't have drunk so much." Chris shrugged and got up, slowly this time, and Wyatt left him to get dressed.

Ten minutes later Wyatt wondered why Chris hadn't come out the room yet so he knocked loudly on the door. Hearing no reply he walked in and fell straight over Chris, hitting the wooden floor hard.

He stood up wondering what he could of fallen over, looked behind him and laughed as saw his brother on the floor with his head through the sleeve of his top, one sock on inside out, no trousers on and clearly asleep. He hadn't even woken up from Wyatt falling over him.

Wyatt pulled him up, shook him and Chris woke up again, surprised to see Wyatt standing there and even more surprised when he looked down at himself. He went slightly red.

"Maybe you should try getting dressed again," Wyatt grinned and Chris went even redder.

By the time they got to school it was five past nine. Chris went to class willingly for the first time in ages, though he wasn't planning on working, he just saw it as a good place to fall asleep. Wyatt knew this but at least he was going to class so he couldn't really complain. He knew how bad he felt. He felt bad enough and he was just tired.

After a long day of school Wyatt waited for Chris outside the grey building, staring blankly at it as if waiting for it to do something. After about half an hour he got fed up of waiting and went to find Chris. He wasn't surprised to find him in the classroom with the teacher.

"Chris, I am glad you turned up, but to turn up and then think you can get away with sleeping is not acceptable. If you carry on like this we will have choice but to expel you."

At this Wyatt was shocked. He knew Chris had missed a few lessons, gotten behind in work, been in a bit of trouble and odd other little things, but he had no idea things were this bad.

He watched as Chris looked at the floor, nodding in response. Eventually after a lot of explaining, yelling and a final warning, Chris turned and walked glumly out the classroom.

"I'm in so much trouble Wy," he said as he walked past his brother.

"So I heard. Chris, you need to be careful. If you get kicked out of school Mum and Dad will go mad and not only that, but everything you've done will come out and who knows what will happen then," Wyatt told him and Chris nodded.

"I know, but…I hate school," he mumbled and stormed off. He went round to a quiet part of the school and waited for Wyatt before they both orbed back home.

Once home Chris ran upstairs while Wyatt went in to the kitchen. "Hi Mum, hi Dad," Wyatt smiled.

"Hi, where is your brother?" Leo asked.

"He went to go and do some homework," Wyatt lied, knowing full well he'd gone to sleep.

"He went to do homework?" Piper questioned in surprise. She knew he was getting behind slightly so was glad that he seemed to be back to his old ways.

"Yeah," Wyatt said and maybe I'll do the same," he smiled, walking off upstairs, though he didn't have any intention of doing homework either. He planned to sleep. That night he planned to go to the big race and watch it, maybe finding out more about the races next week as well.

He walked in to his room to see Chris already in bed and asleep. He set his alarm, making sure it would only wake him up not the whole house and then he got changed and crawled in to bed, falling fast asleep and dreaming of what would happen later on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To CharmedOneForever

Thanks for the review:D

To Amantine

Thanks for the review! Basically Wyatt won't be evil, it's mainly that he uses magic for personal gain. This chapter is longer and hopefully more descriptive.

To PeytonPaigePatriciaHalliwell

Thanks for the review!

To GoldenWolf88

Thanks for the review! Yeah poor Chris, though he brought it on himself. And hangover or not he still had school lol.

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	4. Chapter 4

He woke up as he heard his alarm clock ringing loudly in his ears. He quickly turned it off and jumped out of bed before grabbing his clothes and changing. He glanced over at Chris and was surprised to see him looking directly at him, his green eyes questioning him.

"I'm going to the big race. Don't you dare tell Mum or Dad," Wyatt warned and Chris nodded sleepily. He knew if he told then Wyatt would bring up everything he had done recently.

Wyatt made his way over to the window and clambered out. "See ya in the morning," he whispered to Chris as he disappeared.

Chris mumbled bye to him as he got out of bed and slammed the window shut. He then climbed back in to bed, falling straight back to sleep.

Meanwhile Wyatt had made it to the race and met up with Rob from the other night. They looked around the cars that would be racing and admired them. They then made their way to the side lines to watch.

"I was going to be in this race tonight," Rob said, disappointment in his voice. "I couldn't get the money for it though. No money means you can't race unless you end up owing someone. Owing someone doesn't go down too well though."

"Oh," Wyatt said. "What happens if you owe someone?"

"That depends who you owe," Rob replied. He pointed to a car at the far side of the road. "A guy called Rager owns that car."

"Rager?"

"Yeah, he is well known for his rage when driving. He is happy to hit anyone if given the chance," Rob grinned "anyway, I've heard some people have owed him before and it hasn't turned out too well. A few people have ended up in hospital and not with small injuries either."

"Oh," Wyatt said, unsure of how to take the information.

"Don't worry, just stay away from him and keep on his side if you ever do meet him. If you ever race him just watch out."

Wyatt nodded at Rob's advice and they both turned to watch the race which was just beginning. The cars revved up and within seconds there was just dust in their place.

"We'll make our way to the finish line," Rob said, making his way through a large crowd to a quieter place. Wyatt followed him. "The race is too long to be able to see it all. You can't possible walk fast enough to get there before they do, so the best option is to make our way to the finishing line and see the end."

"Yeah, though I wish I could see it all," Wyatt smiled.

"Some smaller races just loop and it means you see more. Big races don't work like that. Anyway we have a few minutes to spare. How about a drink?"

"No thanks," Wyatt said, refusing the alcohol in front of him. Rob sighed and opened a can himself, gulping it straight back and then taking another can and opening it.

"I always have some on me," he grinned. He then took out a small packet and handed it to Wyatt. "Here we'll have this after the end of the race." Wyatt took little notice of what was given to him as they then made their way to the finishing line, Rob still drinking as they did so.

By the time they got there Rob was finding it hard to stand up. "You really shouldn't drink so much so fast," Wyatt told him and Rob just shrugged.

They watched as the cars then screeched around the corner, one clear in the lead. The car went over the finishing line and came to a halt, the other drivers just seconds behind. They just avoided crashing in to each other and people nearby. They then got out their cars, shaking the other drivers' hands.

Rob walked away from the race with Wyatt beside him. "You still got that packet?"

"Yeah," Wyatt said, taking it out his pocket. Before Wyatt knew it was, he was taking what was in the packet and Rob was laughing as he found a packet of something else as well as more cans.

When Wyatt woke up he found himself on his bedroom floor with Chris next to him leaning over.

"Wy, you ok?"

"Um…er…huh?" Chris helped Wyatt stand up and helped him over to his bed where he laid straight down and shut his eyes. "What happened?"

"I don't know. You came home and must have collapsed on the floor. I woke up this morning and saw you. I've been trying to wake you up for the past half hour."

"Oh," Wyatt said, putting his hand to his head. "My head is killing me!"

"Do you remember anything you did last night?" Chris asked, worried he may have done something really stupid.

"Rob gave me summat…he got drunk and then asked if I had the packet he'd given me…he told me to take it…after that I don't remember."

"A packet of what?" Chris asked as Wyatt searched his pockets, pulling out a small packet along with a few bits of rubbish.

"Wyatt, please tell me you didn't take this," Chris said, looking at his brother and knowing that he had. "These could have killed you! How much did you take?"

"Not much. Why?"

"Wyatt these are drugs. You should know better than to take things like this," Chris said.

"I…I didn't think. I didn't even know what he'd given me to start with," Wyatt explained before groaning as he tried to turn away from Chris. Chris made him turn to face him though.

"I think you should be more careful in future," Chris said, concerned for his brother. To Wyatt's surprise Chris hugged him. "I won't tell Mum or Dad, but please don't take things like this again and next time you go to the races I'm coming as well." Wyatt stared at his brother.

"Well what about you? You drink and smoke," he accused.

Chris sighed. "I know, but it isn't as dangerous as taking what you have." Wyatt laughed slightly.

"I'll make a deal with you. I won't take anything like that if you don't drink or smoke." He held out his hand and Chris shook it.

"Deal," he agreed. "I guess you're staying at home today."

Wyatt nodded. "Doubt I'll even be able to stand up properly for a while. I feel so bad. You go and I'll see you later."

Chris went towards their door. "I'll tell Mum you aren't feeling well and I'll come and check on you later." With that Chris walked out the door, leaving Wyatt alone.

Wyatt soon fell asleep, wishing he knew exactly what had happened last night. More races were coming soon though and he knew Rob would be there. Maybe he could find out then, that is if Rob could remember.

Chris went about his morning normally though his thoughts kept going back to Wyatt. He was at school so he couldn't just go home when he wanted and he had to find somewhere to orb home as he wouldn't have time to get home and back to school on time otherwise. As soon as he got chance he orbed home to his bedroom and was surprised to find that Wyatt wasn't there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Amantine

Thanks for the review! I made sure the chapter was longer and this one is even longer lol. There will also be more brother bonding later on.

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Chris got chance he orbed home to his bedroom and was surprised to find that Wyatt wasn't there.

He closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to find his brother. He managed to sense him and orbed out, soon finding himself behind a small wooden shed. He looked around and saw Wyatt nearby with a small crowd around him so he made his way over and tapped him on the shoulder.

Wyatt spun around smiling, though as soon as he saw who it was a look of shock replaced the smile.

"Chris. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"What am I doing here!? What are you doing here?" Chris questioned Wyatt, his voice rising.

Wyatt pulled Chris away from the crowd to explain to him. "I'm taking bets on these car races. I need the money so that I can race and so far I'm doing well. I have a thousand dollars."

"Whoa," Chris said, surprised he had made so much. "Wait – how have you managed that? And why are you here when you should be in bed resting?"

"Well I know who will win so I persuade others to bet on the losing cars. As for resting, well, I spent two hours in bed and then decided I felt better. I couldn't think of anything else to do so I came here," Wyatt told him and turned to go back over to the crowd.

"That's great and all, but how do you know who is going to win?" At this Wyatt just grinned and Chris knew immediately that magic was involved. "Magic? Ok, not only is that personal gain but you are cheating everyone who places a bet!" Chris yelled. Wyatt just shrugged and walked off to watch the next race.

Chris followed and the two stood in silence as they watched the race. At the end Wyatt cheered and a lot of groans were heard from nearby.

"I just made myself another two hundred dollars," Wyatt grinned.

"I should tell Mum and Dad about his," Chris frowned and Wyatt laughed.

"Yeah. You tell them about this and I'll tell them everything about you and how you are now late for school," Wyatt smirked.

Chris looked at his watch and realised he was indeed fifteen minutes late already. He sighed.

"Ok. No more using magic for personal gain though," Chris muttered before walking towards the back of the shed so he could orb out and get back to school.

After a boring afternoon at school and an extra hour due to a detention for being late, Chris walked home. He walked in the door and was greeted by Piper.

"Where have you been?" she demanded to know and Chris looked down at the floor.

"I…um…got detention," he mumbled.

"What for?"

"I was slightly late this morning," Chris lied. Piper sighed and walked off. Chris quickly made his way upstairs to his room. He found Wyatt lying on his bed, counting through the money he had made.

"Hi Chris," Wyatt said as Chris walked in and threw his school bag on his bed before sitting down.

"Hi. I'm guessing you stayed a bit longer then," Chris said, nodding towards the amount of money Wyatt had.

"Yep. I now have two thousand dollars. I nearly lost some as a man bet on the winning car. He magically changed his mind though and bet on something else."

"You used magic for personal gain again!?" Chris shouted.

"Quiet. I don't want Mum to find out," Wyatt growled as he hid the money in a safe place under his bed. He then got off his bed and walked over to a small cupboard. He opened it and took out a small box before walking out the room.

Curious as to what was in the box Chris followed him. They went downstairs and to the kitchen where Piper was busy baking.

"Hi Mum, "Wyatt smiled and she turned to face him. "I bought you this." Wyatt handed her the box and she opened it. She looked in shock as she pulled out a gold necklace.

"Aww. Wyatt it's lovely," she said and hugged him. "Where did you get the money for this?"

"It's just from what I had saved up," Wyatt lied.

"Wyatt this money is for you. You shouldn't have spent so much on me."

"It's ok. You deserve it. Especially for today. You've been great," Wyatt smiled and received another hug.

"When did you get that?" Chris asked.

"Well I started to feel better and Mum suggested I went out for a walk so I did and I bought it then," Wyatt said and Chris knew he was lying.

"Thankyou," Piper said as she put the necklace on, thinking nothing about where he really got that much money from.

That was just the start though. Soon she would be questioning both of the boys and not just about money.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Amantine

Thanks for the review! I know what you mean about Chris being the drugs type. He does drink and smoke though and Wyatt has only taken drugs once.

To TriNkIeS

Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it and you now know what happened to Wyatt.

To GoldenWolf88

Thanks for the review :D

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	6. Chapter 6

Later Wyatt and Chris were in their beds. 

"You bought that from the money you made earlier didn't you?" Chris asked.

"Yeah," Wyatt replied. "I said I was going out for a walk, went to where you found me and made some money, bought Mum that and came back home. She didn't even realise I'd been gone that long."

"You shouldn't have gone there though," Chris told him, but Wyatt didn't care.

"Least I can afford to race now," he murmured. "Night."

"Night," Chris sighed.

It finally came to the night of Wyatt's first race. The boys went to bed as normal, but it wasn't long before they both were up and quietly making their way to the race.

They made it and pushed through the crowds, soon finding Rob who was next to a sporty and slightly battered car. Rob greeted them and showed Wyatt the car, giving him tips as he did.

About half an hour later the race was about to start. Wyatt drove up to the starting line and waved to Chris and Rob who gave him the thumbs up. The cars revved the engines and were given the signal to go. They zoomed off and Wyatt was in fourth place.

The two watched carefully as Wyatt overtook the car in front and Chris cheered loudly. The cars went around the track, the car in sixth place overtaking the one in fifth while the rest were in the same order. They went on to the second of three laps and Wyatt suddenly started to lose control slightly. He managed to get control again and drift around a corner, suddenly gaining speed after. Rob looked worried for a second, though probably for his car rather than Wyatt. He smiled as Wyatt came in to second place.

Chris cheered again, but as Wyatt came level with the car in first place he suddenly realised what had happened when Wyatt had slightly lost control. He was using magic. Chris wasn't surprised when, after a short fight for first place and a couple of side hits, Wyatt made it to first place and just in time to cross the finishing line.

Everyone cheered and Chris just smiled. Wyatt was handed the prize money and he pocketed it before going over to Chris and Rob.

"Well done," Rob congratulated, shaking his hand.

"Thanks," Wyatt grinned and threw him the keys to his car. "Nice car." Rob laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. I've never seen it accelerate so fast though."

Wyatt just grinned, unable to give a reason for the sudden increase in speed. As soon as they got home though Chris told Wyatt that he knew about him using magic to win. Wyatt was about to deny it, but, looking at his brothers serious face, realised it was no use.

"Ok, I did use magic. I just want a chance to race again and get a bit more money. I know if I carry on I can do well without the use of magic."

Chris sighed. "Fine. It's too late to argue." It was only a couple of hours before morning and the boys had been up all night so they crawled in to bed, both falling asleep within seconds.

The next morning they both got up late, but managed to make it to school on time.

However, Chris didn't make it to class and was later found smoking and drinking. The school had had enough and he was sent home, much to the shock of Piper.

"You've been expelled!?" she yelled and Chris nodded. She had already said that five times in the last ten minutes. The school had phoned her up and told her why he had been expelled, but she still couldn't accept it. "I can't believe this. For missing class and smoking and drinking as well! I thought you were better than that." She sighed and walked away from him, too angry to talk to him about it.

When Wyatt got home she questioned him about it and was annoyed when Wyatt accidentally let it slip that he knew what Chris had been doing. She yelled at him before going to talk to Chris about it all and attempting to find out why all this had happened.

Wyatt, annoyed that he had been yelled at for Chris getting in trouble, orbed out. He planned to talk to Chris later. He reappeared on the top of Golden Gate Bridge and was surprised to find Rob there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

More will happen next time. There will be a Wyatt/Chris moment and I will come back to this chapter and explain more about what happened with Chris as well what is happening with Rob.

To Amantine

Thanks for the review!

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	7. Chapter 7

"Rob? What are you doing here?" Wyatt questioned in surprise as he stood just behind Rob who was looking out over the city.

"Oh…Wyatt. Um…hi. My…er…whitelighter dropped me off up here," Rob said, not sounding completely convincing. Wyatt believed him though because he couldn't think how he could he have got here any other way unless he was a demon. If he were he would have attacked by now and demons never came up here anyway. It was like Wyatt and Chris's safe place away from them.

The two stood in silence for a moment before Wyatt spoke again. "Why are you up here?"

"It was just somewhere to get away."

"I see. You don't seem too surprised at seeing me here," Wyatt said and Rob laughed.

"I know you come up here...just something my whitelighter told me. See, I knew who you were from the moment I saw you."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Wyatt asked curiously.

"I um…wanted to stick to the racing. That's all."

Wyatt nodded in understanding and went to stand at the edge next to Rob. They stood looking out over the city for a bit and talked.

Meanwhile Chris was trying to slip out the house, though Piper caught him. "Christopher Halliwell, where do you think you are going?"

"Mum, I…er…was just going for a walk," he said, looking at her with his puppy dog eyes. It didn't work though.

"Don't give me that look! You were expelled from school and because of that I am grounding you. Now get here and help me in the kitchen." With a defeated sigh Chris followed Piper in to the kitchen. He knew she was going to be talking to him while she punished him in some way.

He was right. She made him clean the whole kitchen while going on about how smoking and drinking are bad for you and how disappointed she was in him. Then she started going on about manners and apologising to the Principal.

_-Flashback-_

Chris and his two friends, Mark and Shane, were once again at the back of the school smoking and drinking. After a few minutes they began pushing each other around and laughing. A teacher heard this from inside the classroom and went to see the Principal. He came out and went around the school, soon finding the boys. He took the cans away from them and then made them put out their cigarettes. Mark and Shane did as they were told and the Principal spoke to them first.

"You shouldn't be smoking and drinking on school grounds, never mind about in lesson time. Now I know you two work hard and have high grades. I'm sure you wouldn't want to ruin that. However, I have to punish you."

He sent them off to wait outside his office, warning them to behave and not disturb anyone in lessons. He then turned to Chris who hadn't even put his cigarette out.

"Chris I'm very disappointed in you." Chris just shrugged and the Principal frowned. "Put that out," the Principal said, pointing to the cigarette.

Chris just flicked it away and went to walk around the Principal. He was stopped though. "Get lost," Chris said as he stood in front of him and the Principal tried to keep calm.

"This isn't like you Chris. You used to be a good student. Why the change?"

"Just want some fun," Chris replied.

The Principal sighed and nodded. "I understand. School is important though and you've really let your grades slip. I'm afraid with all this trouble you've caused as well I'm going to have to expel you."

"Whatever," Chris said as he rudely pushed past him.

"Wait outside my office," the Principal told him as Chris disappeared around a corner, leaving the Principal to throw away the cans.

_-End Flashback-_

She got angrier by the minute and by the time Chris had finished the cleaning he felt really guilty for everything. He hadn't meant to make his Mum so angry. He just wanted to have some fun and now he even had to go back in to school and say sorry.

After cleaning the kitchen Piper ordered Chris to clean out the attic. This time she left him to it and went to watch TV, deciding she needed to calm down a bit. However, Chris wasn't alone for long as Wyatt orbed in. He was surprised to find Chris cleaning out the attic, but he knew the reason.

"Mum punishing you," he said, stating it rather than asking.

"Yeah. I'd stay away from her if I was you."

"I intend to. She had a go at me when she found out that I knew. She'd probably make me help you!"

"Yeah, well you've done things wrong as well. You should help me," Chris remarked.

"Mum doesn't know that and she isn't going to," Wyatt growled "look, if it'll keep you quiet I'll help you later."

"Why not now?" Chris asked.

"I met Rob. It turns out he's a witch. I met him on the bridge and he suggested going demon hunting."

"Really? Why didn't he say anything? You do realise that Mum will kill you if she finds out."

"Wanted to just stick to the racing. You won't tell Mum will you?" Wyatt said, almost pleading at the end.

"Hmm," Chris said, unsure if he believed that. "You help me and I won't tell. Just be careful, ok?"

Wyatt smiled. "I will." With that he walked over to the other side of the room and found a small knife. "Gotta be prepared," he said as he orbed out back to Rob who was still on the bridge.

Chris continued to clear the attic, moaning when he had to move heavy boxes or there were a lot of old things that hadn't been touched in years. After about half an hour he had sorted out about half the attic and decided to take a quick break, hoping Piper wouldn't find out.

He was surprised when he turned towards the door and saw Rob standing there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Amantine

Thanks for the review. Hopefully it makes more sense now why I wrote the last chapter why I did.

To GoldenWolf88

Thanks for the review :D

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chris looked at Rob with a confused look on his face.

"Where's Wyatt?" he asked "I thought he was with you."

"He was," Rob shrugged, not moving from by the door.

"Well, where is he now?" Chris asked. He didn't receive an answer. Instead Rob clicked his fingers and two people shimmered in, causing Chris's mouth to drop open as he recognised them. "Shane? Mark?"

"What first Rob?" Shane asked, a smirk on his face. "Shall we make him suffer like Wyatt?"

"What have you done to Wyatt?" Chris yelled, worried about his brother.

"Don't worry," Rob said calmly. "He's still alive…just."

Chris moved towards Rob, ready to hit him, but found himself being held back by the two he had called friends. "Let go!" he screamed, wriggling in their grasp. They were stronger than they looked though and Shane soon hit him, causing him to fall to the floor. They moved away slightly and allowed Rob to walk up and look down on him.

"I wouldn't try that," he warned, suddenly kicking him. He groaned in pain and shakily stood up.

For the first time Mark spoke. "Not so fast," he growled and kicked Chris in the back of the knee and he fell to the floor, his leg unable to hold him. Rob laughed.

"So helpless," he murmured as he pulled Chris up, their eyes level. "You want to see Wyatt?"

Chris glared at him and tried to orb away though Mark stopped him as he shot him with an arrow from behind. "Y…you're a dark lighter?" he gasped.

"Yeah. Well half dark lighter. I can't dark orb due to only one of my parents being a dark lighter. Oh and don't worry. We won't let you die. We need you alive," Mark told him as Shane took his arm and shimmered them away while Rob grabbed Chris and shimmered them out.

They all appeared in the Underworld and Chris was shoved harshly in to a magic proof cage, meaning he had no way to escape. He noticed someone else in the corner and, looking closer, realised it was Wyatt. He was bleeding and bruised, but still alive.

"Wyatt," he said, his voice almost a whisper.

"Chris?" Wyatt said, looking up as he heard his voice. He stood up and went to hug him though seeing the arrow he stopped. "What happened?"

"It seems they aren't who I thought," Chris said, looking down at the arrow that was in him. It had gone straight through him and he could see the bloody tip of it which made him feel dizzy.

"We can pull that out. We only did that to get you here," Rob said and motioned for Chris to come to the edge of the cage so he could remove it. Seeing no other option he moved and allowed Rob to pull it out. He held his breath as it was pulled out and fell to the floor in pain afterwards. Wyatt rushed to his side and helped him sit up.

"What do you want?" Wyatt asked Rob who laughed.

"You'll see," he replied and all three laughed. Wyatt and Chris looked worriedly at each other, wondering exactly what he had planned and how they were going to get out of this one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know this chapter is a bit short - I'll try and make the next one longer though.

To Amantine

Thanks for the review! Glad it makes more sense now lol.

To ChristineFullerStorms

Thanks for the review! Glad you like it. I think he does seem like the kind to drink and smoke…kind of a dark side of him rather than the one that just wanted good in the world lol.

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chris sat down on the floor with Wyatt next to him. Chris was still bleeding and he was in a lot of pain. He found it hard to even stand now. The arrow poison was slowly working.

Even though Wyatt was in pain he was still more concerned for his little brother. They hadn't really hurt Wyatt when they had caught him and the only really pain was from his arm, though his side hurt as well from being on the hard cage floor. They told Chris that Wyatt was hurt to worry him and give the other two chance to grab him, which worked.

"Wyatt, you're bleeding," Chris said as he saw Wyatt's arm.

"Don't worry. My arm isn't causing me too much pain. It's you I'm worried about. The arrow may be out but you still have the poison in you and I can't heal you in here."

"I'll be fine." Chris sounded positive. He wasn't sure if he really felt like that, but he knew he was far from fine and if he wasn't healed soon then he would die. He tried not to think about that though and tried to focus on other things such as how they could escape. "They can't keep us in here forever."

"You're right - we can't…well we could, but we won't," a voice said. Looking over Wyatt and Chris saw that Rob was standing there.

"I thought you'd gone to kill more innocents," Wyatt snarled at him and he laughed.

"I did. Then I thought about you two here and how you were slowly dying," he smirked. "I decided that I should come back. Don't want you to die before I carry out my plan."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "What is this plan anyway?"

"I guess it won't hurt for you to know," Rob thought out loud. "Well, I will become the Source, with Shane and Mark at my side. Chris will kill all the Elders while you will help me destroy the witches."

Wyatt laughed. "What makes you think we would ever help you!?"

"Oh, you will Wyatt. I know for sure Chris will be on our side," Rob smiled. At that point Shane and Mark shimmered in and Rob nodded to them. They walked over to the cage and opened it. Shane threw an energy ball at Wyatt to stop him while Mark pulled Chris out. They closed the cage door, leaving Wyatt in there, and shoved Chris to the floor in front of Rob, knowing he was too weak to orb or fight back now.

"Want me to heal him and go after the Elders?" Mark asked and Rob shook his head.

"Not yet," Rob replied "we need to know he is on our side."

"I'll never be on your side!" Chris yelled. He was getting weaker by the minute, but he wasn't about to give up the fight. Rob suddenly threw something at him and Chris immediately smiled. "You know what - I never liked them Elders much anyway."

At this Mark threw another potion and Chris stood up. "Feeling better now?" Rob asked

"Sure. So can we kill them Elders now?" he asked, sounding almost like a little child.

"Patience Christopher. We still have your brother to deal with yet."

Chris sighed and turned to the cage where his brother was sitting in disbelief. "Will you join us?" Chris asked him nicely and Wyatt shook his head as he struggled to his feet.

"Chris, this isn't you! You are good. I know the Elders can be annoying but you can't kill them," Wyatt tried to convince him, though his brother wasn't listening. "What have you done to him!?" Wyatt yelled at Rob. "How did you get such a powerful potion?"

"I used some of your blood from when we captured you and mixed it with a few other ingredients."

"I still can't believe I trusted you!"

"It was so easy to lead you down here saying about a demon hunt and then when we saw Shane and Mark all I had to say was to go after them. You walked straight in to the cage," Rob said, thinking back and unable to stop himself from laughing. "It won't be as easy to turn you as I hoped. After all, no potion is strong enough and it seems even if Chris is evil it makes no difference. Well, when you see it's the only option you will join us."

"Seeing Chris evil only makes me more determined to stay good and turn Chris back," Wyatt told him as he watched his brother walk around, clearly bored.

"Look, we can deal with him later," Chris whined "can we go and get rid of them Elders now!?"

With a sigh Rob nodded. "Yes. You orb Shane and Mark up there with you and make sure you are back soon. It shouldn't take too long with three of you."

Wyatt called out to Chris, but he had already orbed them out. Rob turned his attention back to Wyatt and smiled as he walked over to the cage. "They'll be back soon and I can guarantee that even if Chris does turn back that it will be too late. The Elders will all die and I am one step closer to being the Source. Of course, after this I will have to kill Chris if he turns back. Otherwise I see a very good future for us."

"No doubt you'll kill him anyway," Wyatt muttered sadly, unable to believe his brother was really about to do something so bad. "You only care about yourself."

Rob shrugged. "We'll see what happens and how well Shane and Mark say he did with killing the Elders. Hey, I may have to use him to kill the witches as well. Won't be any need for you then." A grin appeared on his face and his eyes held a mischievous look.

Wyatt knew Rob wouldn't think twice about killing him or his brother. He just hoped his brother would see sense and stop the attack on the Elders. He couldn't help but wonder what was happening with Chris right now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To ChristineFullerStorms

Thanks for the review! I made sure this chapter was longer. I'll make sure to hurt the half darklighter next chapter lol.

To lemonwedges4

Thanks for the review! Wyatt and Chris are fine at the moment - keep reading to find out whether they'll survive this though.

To GoldenWolf88

Thanks for the review!

To Amantine

Thanks for the review!

To TheDemonsChild92

Thanks for the review!

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chris orbed Shane and Mark out and went up, reappearing on the bridge.

"Why are we here!?" Mark asked angrily as he looked around. He stepped back from the edge, almost as if he were scared of heights, and turned to face Chris.

"I want to make sure we can kill them all," Chris answered calmly.

"Of course we can," Shane said "now let's just get up there and attack!"

"Are you sure we shouldn't have a plan?" Chris asked and Shane shook his head.

"No, now lets stop wasting time," Shane said, grabbing an athame and threatening Chris.

"Hey, we are on the same side here! I just don't want us to be the ones dying!" Chris yelled and pushed Shane hard so that he fell, nearly falling off the edge of the bridge. In surprise he dropped the athame and Chris picked it up. "Looks like you aren't too good at fighting. What happens if an Elder does something like that?"

"They won't. Give him the athame back," Mark ordered. It was then that Chris suddenly stabbed him, sharply pulling the blade out after, and Mark fell to the floor in pain. Shane, who was still on the floor, mostly in shock, had struggled to get up and moved away from the edge of the bridge. He threw an energy ball, but Chris orbed and reappeared behind Shane, stabbing him as he did. He too fell to the floor where Chris kicked him hard.

Shane ignored the pain though and shakily stood up. Chris orbed out though before he could attack. He orbed to the Manor. Shane shimmered after him and found himself in front of Chris who was now next to the Book of Shadows.

"Some stupid spell won't vanquish me," Shane smiled as he took a step forwards. Chris shrugged.

"Maybe not…but are you going to chance it?"

"You were meant to turn and use your powers against the Elders - what happened?" Shane asked, trying to change the topic while he thought of how to move Chris away from the book in case he found something to vanquish him.

Chris wasn't put off though. He stood perfectly still, watching Shanes every move. "Some potion isn't going to turn me against everything I believe in," he stated simply. "I can't believe you thought I'd turned and actually trusted me to take you to the Elders." Chris laughed, knowing it would anger Shane.

Shane was angry and summoned an athame in to his hand. He walked over to Chris slowly. "You made a big mistake."

Suddenly Shane burst in to flames and Chris grinned as he saw his Mum standing there. "Thanks."

"No problem honey. Would you mind telling me what is going on though and where is Wyatt?" Piper asked.

"He's er…in the Underworld…in a magic proof cage," Chris replied quietly.

"I see. I think I've missed a lot here."

"Yeah…I guess you have. By the way…not that I'm complaining, but why are you here?"

"I heard a noise and wondered what was happening up here," she smiled as she hugged her son. "Now, what do you say we go and save Wyatt?"

"Sure. I think we'll need a vanquishing potion first though," Chris said and his Mum nodded.

"Well let's hurry. Someone could be hurting him and even just being in the cage is not good." The two went down to the kitchen, Chris carrying the book with him, to find ingredients for a strong enough potion to vanquish Rob.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Wyatt was lying motionless on the floor of the cage, his clothes bloodstained and Rob was nowhere to be seen. Close by was Mark who was leaning against the wall, trying to stop the wound from bleeding. He slowly slid down the wall until he was sitting down, the pain too much for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry, this is a short chapter.

To Amantine

Thanks for the review! You now know what has happened with Chris.

To GoldenWolf88

Thanks for the review! -evil grin-

To TheDemonsChild92

Thanks for the review!

To ChristineFullerStorms

Thanks for the review! Well, Chris isn't evil so…no, I'm not insane -hides one of my other stories where he is evil- The dark lighter has been hurt lol.

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chris explained everything, to a now, very worried Piper. He missed out the times they slipped out late at night to go to the races and said they happened to meet outside of school and just started talking about racing.

Piper seemed slightly annoyed over what had happened, but her main concern was for her son's safety.

They managed to get some ingredients together to make a potion that should work against Rob. Chris assumed that Mark was dead and, even if he wasn't, there wasn't much he could do. He wouldn't even be able to orb back to Rob.

After making sure they were ready Chris held his Mum's arm and took a deep breath. "Ready?" he asked, receiving a nod in reply. With that Chris orbed them out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mark had managed to survive and had been sitting on the bridge, trying to stop himself from bleeding.

Meanwhile Rob was in the Underworld, wondering what was taking so long.

"They should be back by now," he growled, pacing backwards and forwards in front of the cage where Wyatt was.

"Go and find them then," Wyatt suggested and Rob scowled at him. "Maybe something went wrong…they could be on the bridge."

"The bridge?"

"Yeah, Golden Gate bridge. Chris is likely to be there if anything has happened."

Rob nodded and shimmered out, leaving Wyatt alone. Wyatt had planned to make Rob leave so he could have a chance at escaping and he could only hope that Chris was ok…even if he was on their side, which Wyatt found hard to believe. He wondered if the potion would wear off after so long or whether it really affected him that much. Then again, he saw the way Chris was. It wasn't like him.

Wyatt decided it was best not to think about it and instead concentrated on a way out. Up until now he hadn't had much of a chance to look around and find any hope of a way to escape.

He studied the bars of the cage and slowly reached out his hand. He touched the bar and nothing happened, so he assumed it must only be affected by using powers. He sighed in relief and put his other hand on the bar next to the one he was already touching. He used all his strength to try and move the bars further apart, but it only resulted in causing him pain.

He moved over to the cage door. It had a strong lock on and Wyatt guessed that was probably magic proofed as well. It looked too strong to break open so he searched his pockets, hoping to find a way to pick the lock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rob shimmered to the bridge, surprised to find Mark there. "What happened?" he asked and Mark just glanced at him.

"Chris turned against us and orbed out…Shane followed him."

"Where is Shane now?" Rob demanded to know.

"I…I don't know," Mark said, not really wanting to admit that he didn't know. Rob sighed and shimmered the two of them back to the Underworld.

Mark moved and leant against the wall, still in pain, though Rob didn't care. He moved over to Wyatt who was sitting down in the cage looking bored. He hadn't managed to find an escape and was tired of trying, his hope was slowly fading.

"It would seem that your brother turned on Shane and Mark and now we have no idea where Shane is."

"Why are you telling me?" Wyatt asked.

"We can't let Chris get away with this and you will be the one to bring Chris back here," Rob smirked.

"No way," Wyatt refused. "Its not like I can do that from this cage anyway."

"If that was a hint to let you out it's not going to work. Chris knows you are here and that is enough to make him come back."

"He'll vanquish you when he does," Wyatt told him with a smile.

At this Rob got angry and threw an energyball at the cage. Magic may not work in the cage, but it can come from the outside. It hit Wyatt in the stomach and he groaned in pain as he fell to the floor, unable to move and feeling suddenly weak.

"We'll see," Rob said as he shimmered out, planning to see if he could find Shane. He only hoped that he hadn't been vanquished.

Mark watched him go and sighed, knowing if Chris came back now that he'd have to answer to him. He also had to watch Wyatt, though right now Wyatt wasn't even moving and it was clear that Rob had seriously hurt him. Mark slowly slid down the wall and sat down, wishing the pain would just go away.

It just wasn't Marks day though. At that moment he saw someone orbing in and he realised it was Chris. Next to him Mark then noticed Piper and immediately recognised her as one of the Charmed Ones. He looked up at them as they looked straight at him.

"Where's Rob?" Chris asked him, taking a step towards him.

"He…he probably went to find Shane," Mark said quietly.

"Well I vanquished Shane so he may have a hard time finding him," Piper smiled. "I guess we'll just have to wait for Rob to get back before we vanquish him. In the meantime…"

Piper held up her hands and Mark put his hands up to defend himself. "Don't hurt me," he pleaded "it wasn't my idea."

"In that case you can help us," Piper told him and he nodded quickly. "Where is my son?" Mark pointed behind them to the cage where Chris was already standing. "You could have told me Chris," Piper sighed and walked over, gasping as she saw her other son on the floor, covered in blood.

"I can't get in the cage," Chris grumbled.

"Stand back," Piper ordered and Chris did. Piper blew up the lock, opened the door and rushed to her son's side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Amantine

Thanks for the review! You know where Rob went, but you'll have to wait to the next chapter to find out what will actually happen to him.

To ChristineFullerStorms

Thanks for the review! I'm sure I only have one story where Chris is evil and that's The Final Decision.

To GoldenWolf88

Thanks for the review!

To neb92

Thanks for the reviews!

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chris and Piper sighed when Wyatt moved slightly.

"He's still alive, but we'll have to get him home quickly and heal him," Chris said. Just before Chris orbed he felt a pain in his back and realised Mark was behind him with a small athame.

"Rob told me this would come in useful," he smirked. He may have been in pain, but he had forced himself to get up and hurt them. He knew Rob would be happy then and it would help him to prove he was a true demon and not just a half dark lighter.

Piper looked at Mark and froze him. "Chris, are you ok?"

"I'll be fine. Just vanquish him and we'll go home…we'll vanquish Rob later," Chris said, not looking as well as he said.

Piper nodded though as she unfroze just Mark's head. "Where is Rob most likely to be?" she asked.

"I…I don't know," he said, confused as to why he could only move his head. Piper blew up one of his hands and he cried out in pain. "Ok…he may be in the Underworld."

"Where? The Underworld is a big place," Piper said, getting angry and worried about her sons.

"How should I know!?" he yelled.

"Wrong answer," Piper said as she blew him up completely.

"We'll find him," a weak voice said from next to her.

"I know. Come on let's go home and heal you two."

Chris orbed his Mum, Wyatt and himself out, collapsing when he got home.

Later Chris woke up in bed and groaned as he remembered what had happened. Piper walked in with a hot drink and he happily took it.

"Feeling alright?" she asked and he nodded, sipping his drink as he watched his Mum head over to Wyatt.

"Is he ok?" Chris asked quietly.

"Yeah. He went through a lot though and he needs to rest."

Chris finished the drink and passed the empty cup back. He closed his eyes and Piper went to leave, though when she got to the door she heard a voice behind her and it wasn't one she recognised.

"I see you both escaped and it would seem you vanquished Shane as well." Piper spun around and dropped the cup she was holding, causing her to jump slightly when it smashed on the floor. "I see I made you jump. I didn't expect that from a charmed one...I thought you might be more prepared. I guess I expected too much from you."

Chris stayed quiet, looking from Rob to his Mum, wondering what was going to happen.

"You seem a bit too confident considering what has happened," Piper remarked.

Rob laughed lightly and shrugged. An energy ball appeared in his hand and he threw it at Piper, who dodged it easily and attempted to blow him up. He laughed when she missed and then turned to Chris.

"I see you survived then. You won't be alive much longer though and neither will your brother or your Mum, who seems to be involved now," he smirked, though a look of anger crossed his face when he mentioned a third person being involved. "I guess Wyatt lived his dream at least."

"What is that meant to mean?" Piper asked and Rob smiled.

"I see he didn't tell you about the racing. Well, it doesn't matter now."

At hearing this Piper went to blow him up again, this time injuring him. During this Chris orbed the potion in to his hand and threw it at him. Rob exploded, crying out in pain.

"Now, what was this about racing?"

"Er…nothing."

Piper glared at her son and it wasn't long before everything came out and Chris and Wyatt had been grounded for life, though Wyatt didn't know it yet. Even Piper yelling hadn't woken him up.

When he did wake up he didn't even get the chance to explain as Piper just started shouting and accusing him. It took him a minute to realise exactly what he she was saying, but once he worked it out he knew better than to deny it or reason with his Mum. After his Mum had calmed down and he had found out he had been grounded for life he decided to just go back to sleep, hoping to wake up and find out it was all a bad dream. Sadly though he woke up and found out it was all very real and the headache he had along with the glare from Piper was more than proof.

Wyatt glared at Chris who was trying to avoid him as he knew Wyatt would want to hurt him for telling. Later though the boys talked it all over and realised that being grounded meant a lot of time together and, after everything, it wasn't worth fighting.

That night they both got in to their beds and Chris closed his eyes, planning on going to sleep. Wyatt had different ideas though.

"Hey, how do you feel about going to a race tonight?" Wyatt asked.

"Are you serious!? No…how can you even think about that?" Chris asked, looking over at Wyatt.

Wyatt laughed. "Just checking. It would be fun though."

Chris sighed before grinning. "Maybe another night."

After that both boys fell asleep, knowing that more trouble was around the corner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The end.

To neb92

Thanks for the review!

To Amantine

Thanks for the review! I tried to update fairly often. As for Piper - well, she had her reasons (finding out information), but she vanquished him in the end.

To GoldenWolf88

Thanks for the review!

Please review :)


End file.
